This invention relates to deodorizing systems for use in improving the odor of circulating air in domestic dwellings and other buildings. For example, when a furnace or air conditioning system is in operation in a building, outside doors and windows are kept closed, barring the entry of fresh air. Eventually the rooms of the building may assume a musty odor in general, and retain specific odors such as cooking odors. In order to dispel such odors it is common practice to use individual air fresheners in separate rooms of a building or to freshen rooms individually with aerosol fresheners or the like.
The present invention provides a simple and effective means for deodorizing air in a building without having to do this on a room-to-room basis, by associating a deodorizer fitting with a filter through which circulating air passes from a furnace or air conditioner.